It's A Dinner Party, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: At a dinner party, the PEANUTS gang prepares a show for the adults whilst meeting up with a familiar face.


It's A Dinner Party, Charlie Brown

A PEANUTS/Sound of Music Song-Fic

By LivingOnLaughs

_(Author's Note: Adults will be mentioned AND heard)_

Krissy loved looking after her younger sister, Claudia, and her gang of friends. In fact, that was how she was spending the Friday evening all the families got together for drinks, stories and mingling. Krissy even invited her love interest, Red, over; but didn't get a response in return.

"Oh well..." Thought Krissy as she looked over at the group of children. Out of all of them, it was a lot of boy with a bit of girl, bird, cat and beagle.

"K-K-Krissy? C-c-can we do the sh-show?" Claudia asked, tugging at her sister's dress sleeve.

"Sure, Claude...we just need to get the families' attentions first."

"How?" Lucy Van Pelt fussed. "And what show CAN we put on that everyone will like?"

"Let's get everyone to the backyard and Snoopy can put on a pawpet show." Insisted Charlie Brown.

"Oh sure..."

"It's worth a go, Lucille." Peppermint Patty insisted.

"Yeah, babe." Schroeder reminded. "For our families..."

"If it's only for one night..." Lucy sighed.

"It will; trust me." Krissy reassured.

"Okay."

Linus smiled as he looked at Eudora. "Ready, babe?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Sweet Babboo." Eudora giggled.

Out in the backyard, Snoopy, his seven siblings, Gracie and her many siblings were getting the stage ready when Rerun whistled to the adults to come out to the backyard.

"I wonder what's going on." Lacey wondered.

"Same here." Maureen added.

"Seems exciting." Coleen smiled.

"Must be good though." Richard realized.

"Yeah." Grant chimed in.

"Probably." Wendy sighed.

"Si." Mrs. Peterson added.

"I wonder what those kids have in store..." Constance sighed in disbelief.

"Same..." Kayla chuckled, holding a baby girl in her arms as Marcie gave Claudia a curious glance.

"Y-yup." Claudia smiled.

"So that IS your cousin?" Marcie asked.

"AUGHHHHH!"

"You guys coming?" Silas Brown Junior wondered.

"Y-yes, Mr. Brown."

"Indeed we are, sir." The bespectacled brunette blushed.

"Look, guys! A show." Larry smiled as he put an excited Rerun in his lap. "Getting kind of heavy there, champ."

"Greetings mothers, fathers, girlfriends, boyfriends, in-laws and step families, aunts, uncles, brothers, sisters, sons, daughters and celebrity cousins in the back of the crowd." Patty [Swanson] introduced. "We are gathered here today for a spectacular performance by the children and relatives of many of us Sparkyville kids. And now, without further ado, the play!"

"And it will be less hazardous than the less." Mocked Schroeder as a few adults laughed.

"Less hazardous?" Kayla overheard her husband-David-ask.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kayla shrugged.

Sally smiled as she opened the curtain; Linus and Eudora got the props and Frieda prepared the music as Charlie Brown supervised the project.

(Frieda)  
_High on a hill was a lonely goatherd_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo_  
_Loud was the voice of the lonely goatherd_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

_Folks in a town that was quite remote heard_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo_  
_Lusty and clear from the goatherd's throat heard_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

(Kids)  
_O ho lay dee odl lee o, o ho lay dee odl ay_  
_O ho lay dee odl lee o, lay dee odl lee o lay_

(Frieda)  
_A prince on the bridge of a castle moat heard_

(Charlie Brown)  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo_

(Linus, Schroeder and Shermy)  
_Men on a road with a load to tote heard_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

(Lucy, Violet and Patty)  
_Men in the midst of a table d'hote heard_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo_

(Eudora)  
_Men drinking beer with the foam afloat heard_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

(Frieda)  
_One little girl in a pale pink coat heard_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo_

(Sally)  
_She yodeled back to the lonely goatherd_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

(Frieda)  
_Soon her Mama with a gleaming gloat heard_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hee hoo_

(Peppermint Patty)  
_What a duet for a girl and goatherd_

(Frieda)  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

(Kids)  
_Ummm (um)_  
_Odl lay ee (odl lay ee)_  
_Odl lay hee hee (odl lay hee hee)_  
_Odl lay ee_

(Marcie)  
_One little girl in a pale pink coat heard_

(Sally)  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hoo hoo_

(Peppermint Patty)  
_She yodeled back to the lonely goatherd_

(Sally)  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

(Frieda)  
_Soon her Mama with a gleaming gloat heard_

(Violet)  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl lay hmm hmm_  
_What a duet for a girl and goatherd_

(Girls)  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

(Kids)  
_Happy are they lay dee olay dee lee o_  
_Soon the duet will become a trio_  
_Lay ee odl lay ee odl-oo_

_Odl lay ee, old lay ee_  
_Odl lay hee hee, odl lay ee_  
_Odl lay odl lay, odl lay odl lee, odl lay odl lee_  
_Odl lay odl lay odl lay_

_Ho!_

"Encore! Encore!" the adults cheered.

"They want an encore!" Rerun squealed.

"Amazing!" Pigpen cheered, jumping up and down for joy, causing a few of the kids to cough up the dust getting in their lungs.

"Let's try another song, okay?" a mother asked, snickering a little.

"Okay!" the kids smiled.

"W-w-which song should we s-s-sing now?" Claudia asked.

"Hmm..." Violet thought.

"Maybe...nah..." Peppermint Patty suggested before discarding the idea.

"How about...nah, it won't work..." Jose Peterson tried suggesting.

"What about...forget it." Marcie added.

"Doesn't anyone here have any ideas?" Lucy snapped.

"As if you do, Luce." Patty [Swanson] sighed.

"I DO!" Frieda exclaimed. "Dolores, may I get a G/D please?"

"Si." Dolores smiled, pulling out her Spanish guitar and preparing to strum it slowly.

"Attention everyone!" Lucy called out. "Part two of our show is about to begin with Frieda Rich singing...whatever she's gonna be singing..."

"That's our girl." Mrs. Rich sniffled.

Frieda smiled as she cleared her throat. Dolores began strumming her guitar slowly.

(Frieda)

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_  
_Every morning you greet me_

_Small and white_  
_Clean and bright_  
_You look happy to meet me_

_Blossom of snow_  
_May you bloom and grow_  
_Bloom and grow forever_

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_  
_Bless my home-land forever_

"Wow!" Maureen smiled.

"You raised a great singer." Silas praised.

"Yeah, we know." Mr. Rich chuckled.

"She could be the next big thing." A woman smiled as she and the seven children she was with nodded their heads in agreement.

"Let's get Uncle Max on the phone!" the youngest of the seven kids exclaimed. Schroeder caught a glimpse of them and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Lucy, they look familiar..." he expressed.

"Who does?" Lucy asked.

"Those-they're gone!?"

"Who's they?" Linus wondered.

"I think he's flipping his lid." Lucy sighed.

"They were right there...a mother and her seven children...five daughters and two sons! I saw them, Charlie Brown!" Schroeder insisted.

"Schroeder, you better lay down, you're seeing things." Charlie Brown sighed, playing along with his friend's active imagination.

"FIVE GIRLS?!" Lucy gasped.

"And two boys?" Franklin wondered.

"L-like the V-v-Von Trapp family." Claudia suggested.

"Now we've gone nuts." Marcie explained. "The Sound of Music takes place in the late 1930's; not 2019."

"Yeah; if we tell anyone, they'd put us in the same mental hospital as T*-" Peppermint Patty began before seeing Shermy shoot her a confused look. "Never mind..."

"Close call, Sir."

"I know, Marcie, and stop calling me 'Sir'!"

"Yes, Captain Reichardt."

"AUGHHHH!"

"You guys..." Claudia chuckled before letting out a yawn.

"Tired, sis?" Krissy asked.

"K-kinda…"

"Come on, off to bed."

"NO!"

"Psst, Krissy!" a voice called out from the flower bush.

"Be right back, Claude, THEN it's your bedtimes. For ALL OF YOU." Krissy instructed.

"Hey babe." Red smiled sheepishly.

"Babe, I thought you'd never make it."

"I did! Remember our first date?"

"Oh yes!"

"And how embarrassed you got when you fell atop me."

"Oh yes! And what about the time we went on that the walk to the garden at my place a few months later?"

_**A YEAR EARLIER**_

_"Red, get back here!" Krissy called out, she was only seventeen._

_"No!" shouted a furious sixteen-year-old Red._

_"Someone has to protect you."_

_"I'm sixteen." Red scoffed. "Why would I need protecting?"_

_(Krissy)_  
_You wait little girl_  
_On an empty stage_  
_For fate to turn the light on_

_Your life little girl_  
_Is an empty page_  
_That men will want to write on_

_(Red)_  
_To write on_

_(Krissy)_  
_You are 16 going on 17_  
_Baby it's time to think_  
_Better beware_  
_Be canny and careful_  
_Baby you're on the brink_

_You are 16 going on 17_  
_Fellows will fall in line_  
_Eager young lads_  
_And grueways and cads_  
_Will offer you food and wine_

_Totally unprepared are you_  
_To face a world of men_  
_Timid and shy and scared are you_  
_Of things beyond your kin_

_You need someone_  
_Older and wiser_  
_Telling you what to do_  
_I am 17 going on 18_  
_I'll take care of you_

_(Red)_  
_I am 16 going on 17_  
_I know that I'm naïve_  
_Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet_  
_And willingly I believe_

_I am 16 going on 17 innocent as a rose_  
_Bachelor dandies_  
_Drinkers of brandies_  
_What do I know of those?_

_Totally unprepared am I_  
_To face a world of men_  
_Timid and shy and scared am I_  
_Of things beyond my kin_

_I need someone_  
_Older and wiser_  
_Telling me what to do_  
_You are 17 going on 18_  
_I'll depend on you_

**_PRESENT DAY-ERR, PRESENT NIGHT_**

"Yeah, those were the days..." Red smiled.

"Now I have a little sister to get to bed." Krissy chuckled, but not before kissing Red on the lips tenderly.

Upon returning towards the girls, Krissy found Claudia, Marcie and Peppermint Patty asleep in a dogpile, one atop the other-Marcie on the bottom, Claudia in the middle and Peppermint Patty on top. "Good grief..." Krissy giggled, scooping up Peppermint Patty and handing her to her dad. "Here, Mr. Reichardt...I think she's yours..."

"Thanks." Richard smiled.

"No problem." Krissy smiled before walking towards the other two girls and deciding to let them sleep for a few minutes.

"And now..." Frieda clapped her hands together, "The children of Sparkyville want to say goodnight to you."

"Children? I think they're talking about you, Kay-Star" Constance asked, teasingly, nudging Kayla's ribs.

"Mom..." Kayla groaned. "I'm twenty-seven! Not forty-three like you."

"Forty-three?" a father asked.

"Don't ask..." Mrs. Grandin huffed.

"Okay, guys..." Schroeder clapped his hands tiredly as Lucy, Franklin, Violet, Charlie Brown, Patty [Swanson] and Piper ran in line. "Where's Marcie?"

"I'll get her..." Lucy explained.

"Oh good grief..."

"GET UP!" Lucy shouted before Dolores ran in between Patty and Piper. "Or not..."

"Everyone ready?" Schroeder asked.

"Yeah." The kids agreed.

"Good."

Linus sighed as he spoke with Eudora.

(Eudora)

Life's like that, isn't it.  
Only the other day, I was walking in the West End,  
When suddenly I was set upon by hordes of fans and admirers who wanted to touch my toes.  
So I took sanctuary in a nearby cinema, normally,  
Of course, I don't go in, but that day I saw something that really moved me.  
I'd like to share this wonderful experience with you  
It's called "The Sound Of Music".

(Frieda)

_The hills are alive with the sound of music_  
_With songs they have sung for a thousand years_  
_The hills fill my heart with the sound of music_  
_My heart wants to sing every song it hears_

"That's enough!" Schroeder snapped as Frieda stopped singing. "You're NOT Julie Andrews!"

"Be careful what you say, young man..." the woman with seven children smirked; but once again, only Schroeder saw her.

"Let's just get this show on the road so we can turn in..."

(Kids)  
_There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall_  
_ And the bells in the steeple too_  
_ And up in the nursery an absurd little bird_  
_ Is popping out to say cuckoo_

_ Regretfully they tell us_  
_ But firmly they compel us_  
_ To say goodnight to you_

_ So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good night_

(Lucy)  
_ I hate to go and leave this pretty sight_

(Kids)  
_ So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, adieu_

(Franklin)  
_ Adieu, adieu, to you and you and you_

(Kids)  
_ So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen_

(Violet)  
_ I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne_

"Yes?" Violet asked.

"No!" Grant replied as most of the adults and the kids laughed.

(Kids)  
_ So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good bye_

(Charlie Brown)  
_ I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye, goodbye_

(Patty)  
_ I'm glad to go, I can not tell a lie_

(Dolores)  
_ I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly_

(Pieper)  
_ The sun has gone to bed and so must I_

(Kids)  
_ So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good bye_  
_ Good bye_  
_ Good bye_

(Adults)  
_ Good bye _

"They loved our performance, Schroeder!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly as Violet carried a half asleep Pieper in her arms. "Schroeder? Babe?"

"He's over here..." Frieda shushed, pointing to Schroeder, sound asleep and curled up in a ball.

"Goodnight, babe." Lucy smiled, pecking him on the cheek. "You were wonderful tonight."

Krissy giggled as she picked up both Claudia and Marcie. "Yup, he was..." She chuckled.

"W-we should do this every month..." Sally yawned.

"Maybe not EVERY month..." Chuckled Charlie Brown.

"Oh well...every two months?"

"Won't you get tired of it?"

"Nope."

"Oh good grief..."

Claudia yawned a little as her green eyes slowly but surely opened. "K-Krissy?" She asked.

"Bedtime." Krissy smiled. "For all of you."

"Oh..."

Snoopy could only smile at the mother with the seven children. "How'd you like to be in our next play? The Von Trapp Family Singers will return!"

"Oh we couldn't." The mother chuckled.

"Oh come now, Maria, this will be an amazing opportunity for you and the kids."

"Not without addressing the Captain first."

"Okay."

**_The End_**

**'The Lonely Goatherd'** written by Oscar II Hammerstein and Richard Rodgers

© CONCORD MUSIC PUBLISHING LLC

**'Edelweiss'** written by Richard Rodgers

© CONCORD MUSIC PUBLISHING LLC

**'Sixteen Going on Seventeen'** written by Richard Rodgers

© CONCORD MUSIC PUBLISHING LLC

**'Sound of Music'** written by Richard Rodgers

© CONCORD MUSIC PUBLISHING LLC

**'So Long, Farewell' **written by Richard Rodgers

© CONCORD MUSIC PUBLISHING LLC

*=I think some of us get the reference.


End file.
